


The Prophet's Song

by iscoutregiment57



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Flirting, M/M, Smut in the future, WE'LL SEE WHAT HAPPENS I GUESS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscoutregiment57/pseuds/iscoutregiment57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the third time that night, steely blue eyes might his own. Eren flit his eyes away, bringing himself to remember that this was his night, and that the maddeningly beautiful man in the back did not concern him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. God Save the Queen

**Author's Note:**

> If you listen to Queen for long enough, it starts to mess with your head. ((and all song titles are credited to them rightfully))
> 
> Anyway, we'll see how this turns out I guess, lol.

For the third time that night, steely blue eyes might his own. Eren flit his eyes away, bringing himself to remember that this was his night, and that the maddeningly beautiful man in the back did not concern him.

Across the table was his best friend, Armin Arlert, whose face had evolved into the darkest shade of red due to the beer he kept gulping down by the mugful. Jean, drunk beyond belief had already passed out leaning against the wall, and Connie was well on his way. Boisterous laughter bounced between the group as they scarfed down their food. Joining them on the fun was a cute, new maiden who served at the pub.

Over the course of the night, she had slowly slipped into his lap, and Eren had allowed it. And as the night progressed, teasing touches were becoming more and more frequent as well as smoldering kisses that danced just a little bit too close to his lips.

Once again, Marco raised his mug, hiccupping, “To Mr. Eren’s birthday! The drunkest of us all!” They clanked their wooden mugs together again, except for Jean who was well beyond saving at this point.

Just as his smile had died down and his thoughts wandered, he noticed the same eyes pouring over him again. At this point, the whole bar looked pretty hot, but this guy just seemed to radiate sexy. With a smirk and a nudge, Eren mumbled to Armin something about getting lucky tonight, and excused himself as politely as drunk could get from his lady.

Sauntering over to the back of the tavern, he tapped the table the gorgeous man was seated at and breathed, “Is this seat taken?”

The guy looked up at Eren, considered him for a moment, then sat up straight, leaning back in his booth and gesturing towards the other seat, crossing his arms. Eren seated himself, then braced his arms against the table, trying to see through to the face veiled by a dark hood. This man was stoic, sure, but he couldn’t seem to make out anything, which was irritating because Eren could always figure something out.

Playing a smirk he’d forgotten, Eren pushed, “Aren’t you a mysterious figure? Cloaked in black and winding your way all the way back here. Why not join the fun?” He gestured back to the madness that proceeded at the front.

The figure copied Eren, bracing himself against the table with his forearms, but not before pulling back the hood. “Just because I’m quiet,” he purred, “Doesn’t mean I don’t talk, brat.” Taking a sip of the rum he had before himself, the man continued, “And I wouldn’t call that fun. It’s more like creative bullshit.”

Normally, Eren would be offended, but by the Walls themselves was this guy beautiful. Inky hair just as dark as the cloak he wore draped into his eyes, revealing an edgy look, and he could vaguely make out a pair of canines prodding his delicious bottom lip. It wasn’t hard to figure, especially from the pointed ears that dipped back into an undercut, that the man was elvish. Of course he was infuriatingly gorgeous.

Leaning in just a bit closer to taste the breath they shared, Eren continued, “Maybe there’s a different term of fun you’d like to experience?”

 The man barked a laugh, settling into a smirk himself. Leaning back into his previous position, the man stated, “Aren’t you so very charming? If I give you my name, can we call it a night?”

Eren hummed, sipping out of the mug he’d carried over to the far back, eyes dancing over the rim. “That all depends,” he started, as he set down the drink, “On what kind of a name it is.”

The man merely sat there, seemingly glaring at him with those cold eyes. Out of nowhere, he responded, “Levi.”

 Eren rolled it off his tongue, just for the pleasure of it. He realized that he wouldn’t have any trouble screaming it later on that night. “Eren Jaeger. Pleased to meet you,” he winked.

Back to leaning against the table, Levi raised a brow, “Do you think I’m an idiot? I know who you are.”

Resting his chin on his hands, Eren said, “I’m afraid I don’t know who he is, you’ll have to describe him for me.”

“Commander. Best soldier to exist under Queen Reiss’s rule. Flirt. Famous. And just as egotistical as I would’ve guessed,” he growled, slamming his empty mug upon the table.

“Maybe, for one night, someone might change my mind…convince me to, I don’t know, beg?”

Levi considered, then stood up, allowing the cloak to shroud him in dark. Looking hopeful, Eren gazed at him with big eyes, to which Levi huffed in amusement. Leaning over the table, Levi whispered in Eren’s ear, “You may be cute, but I don’t hook up with people I hate.” Pressing a sultry kiss to the spot right next to his ear, Levi turned, leaving Eren shuddering.

As he strode to the door, without looking back, Levi announced, “Just a friendly warning, kiddo.” And with a wave thrown over his shoulder, Levi swung the door wide open, allowing for it to boom when shut.

Still in shock, Eren turned to the table, regarding it as an enemy. “Shut up,” He hissed to its mocking loneliness, tossing more burning liquid down his throat. Just as he began to sulk, the door resonated throughout the pub once again, a messenger shouting, “Commander Jaeger! Queen Reiss wishes to speak with you immediately!”

Rising, and building up his usual charisma, Eren turned, a dark smile on his face, “Then I’ll see right to it.”

 


	2. Killer Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He waited a beat, then felt an enormous weight barrel him into the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm already so thankful for the hits I have???? Thank you????  
> So go on and read my supporters!  
> -Scout

A rustle sounded through the faraway brush. Eren turned to his group, raising a brow and silently asking them if they knew what caused the sound. Shrugging, Connie gestured towards Sasha, who’s bow and arrow was already drawn and her eyes were wide with panic.

A short warble made its way to her ears and the arrow went flying. Frowning when she saw that she had only hit a swallow, her lip quivered, eyes watering. Mumbling soft apologies, Eren dismissed it and decided to carry on.

Not a moment after they had set off at a trot again, a dagger sliced through the air right towards Armin. Furrowing his brows, and giving a grunt of concentration, he conjured an enchanted shield, sending a maroon flare spiraling towards the trees. They all watched in silence, considering the dagger that had fallen on the ground.

Eren hopped off of his steed, jogging over to inspect the weapon. Through the strange lighting that Armin’s shield gave off, Eren could make out Elvish markings along the hilt. Rising, he cursed. He knew all the risks that came with trespassing onto the Elves’ territory, but he had expected them to show a little mercy.

Glancing at Armin once again, he searched his face for any directions on what their next step should be. Finding it blank, Eren shrugged his shoulders, and dismissed Armin with a wave of his hand. Still trying to understand what Eren had meant, he sucked his shield back into his fingertips, the glow in his hand fading just a moment after.

Cautiously drawing his sword, Eren calmly walked to the tree lining where the dagger had come from. Squinting into the woods for a moment, he paused, expecting something to happen. When nothing did, he announced, “Our troop means no harm, please understand. We only wish to seek one of your kind.”

He waited a beat, then felt an enormous weight barrel him into the ground.

~~~

_Having heavy oaken doors opened for him, Eren strode his way down the maroon-carpeted aisle way, hearing his footsteps resonate to the marble floor beneath. Upon nearing the golden throne, her Majesty corrected herself from being draped between the armrests and moved into a correct sitting position. Eren stumbled up the small steps and dropped himself at her feet, kneeling in her powerful presence. He smirked at her, extending his hand. Smiling at him, she announced, “You’re late.”_

_“But Historia,” Eren cooed, pressing a soft kiss to her ring-adorned hand, “I wasn’t aware there was a certain greeting time. Is it after-hours, my Queen?”_

_She scoffed, taking her arm back and folding it with the other across her chest. “You’re drunk out of your mind.”_

_The Queen was commanding, yes. Everything about her screamed authority from the way her long, blonde hair fell in straight waves against her lavender dress, to the way her chin tilted up, flattering her scowl. But although she was a strict Queen, she was also a very kind Queen, and proceeded to bow down and press a small kiss to Eren’s head._

_“Happy Birthday, Commander,” she beamed. Taking that as a signal to rise, Eren stared stupidly at her, feeling pride swell up._

_“Come,” she said, turning towards a door a little way along the wall behind the throne. “We have a meeting to attend,” and she began to tread towards the door in graceful strides._

_Upon entering, Eren only saw two other faces at the table. One belonged to Erwin Smith, the Royal Advisor, and the other, to a maiden of a neighboring kingdom that Queen Reiss was engaged to. Princess Ymir was well known amongst the people, but not very favored, adding more to the scandal that a Queen had never wed another woman in their own country’s history._

_Seating herself at the head of the table, she directed Eren to do so at the opposite end. Historia spread her hands across the table, clearing her throat. “Now then,” she began, “We have some serious matters to attend to and I expect you lot to remain quiet while I explain myself.”_

_Making strong eye contact with each of them, she continued, “My family has always been close with the Prophets that dwell in the Shiganshina Mountains, and I still keep that close bond with the last of the Prophets._

_“As you all roughly know, my father of late begged to know what the prophecy of old has yet to say about our generation. Back then, we didn’t know what terrible threat loomed over us, but now we realize that this threat is in fact, Titannia._

_“The Prophet promised us all great detail of how we might conquer our enemies, however, he said that he did not know of any of the plans, but he promised that when he did, he would break into song. A song so terrifying and full of awe that it would bound across the mountains to the valleys below._

_“In exchange for more time, he promised us the finest soldier in the land, who happened to be his only son.” At that, she glared down the table at Eren. “And promised us his undying loyalty, which, to this day, has remained true.”_

_“But now,” averting her attention to Erwin, she sustained, “We have intellect from the valleys in Wall Maria of citizens who have heard snippets of an ancient song, supposedly rebounding from high in the mountains. It’s obvious now that our objective is to bring the Prophet to the palace and seek his prophecy.”_

_It was silent for a moment, but as soon as it became apparent that Queen Historia Reiss had nothing further to say, Ymir braced herself against the table begging, “I shall go! I will send my finest troops to bring the old man here!” Her eyes searched Historia’s, wildly looking for an answer._

_“No.” A quiet hum emanated from Erwin. With his mouth pressed against his folded hands, he stared in detail at the grooves in the wooden table. Everyone remained quiet, allowing him to think in silence. He settled his hands into his lap, waiting a moment to meet his intelligent eyes with Historia’s equally brilliant ones._

_“Our smartest course of action would be to send Eren and a fleet of his choosing up into the mountains and retrieve our guest. However, with Princess Ymir’s forces and ours combined, we have a chance to go against Titannia if war does break out before their return.”_

_Eren grunted his approval, then turned to his ruler, awaiting new instructions. Historia bit her lip, turning towards Ymir for support and approval._

_Her hand flitted towards the other girl’s, but then pulled back when remembering formality was key to making this decision. Any outside emotion could sway the decision. “Commander Jaeger,” she barked._

_Eren raised himself out of his seat and saluted himself to her command, crossing his right arm onto his heart. Emerald eyes trained on her, he waited. “Before you retire to your quarters, I want a list of the comrades you wish to escort you to Shiganshina. You shall leave before dawn and return as soon as possible.”_

_Eren smiled, “Consider it done, my Queen.”_

~~~

He heard shouts of his startled knights as they began to dismount their horses and surround the Elf. Struggling, Eren thrust his body to the side, hoping to get a good view, and angle, of his handler. However, his holder had his arms pinned in an uncomfortable position between his shoulder blades.

A blaze of maroon flashed through the forest, but snaked around the Elf’s ankle, dragging it back a distance. But before any of the knights could pounce upon it, the Elf threw another dagger at the sorcerer’s ankle. Armin gave a yelp of pain, then crumbled to his knees, distracting the rest.

Eren jumped into place, holding his sword parallel to his body, hoping for a chance to parry a thrust he hadn’t received yet. Finally having the chance to see his opponent, he could only make out a pair of chilling, grey eyes beneath a hood and a blood red scarf. The curves it possessed definitely suggested a woman.

He charged at her, flashing his sword, and in the nick of time, the woman pulled out her own sword, dancing around him to avoid his hit. The iron clanged together once he finally made contact, and he grit his teeth with the amount of force he had to bear in order to push her back. He ducked under their swords and let the momentum of his fall roll him forward, enough so that he could knock her to the ground.

With a cry, she hit the ground hard, and Eren pounced on top of her, struggling to grab his sword which he’d accidentally dropped in his efforts to take down the Elf. Thinking quickly, he drew one of the daggers from her heavily armed vest and held it against her neck, desperate for answers and victory.

Catching his breath, Eren looked around at his fellow comrades and saw that each one of them had a captor of their own, all in the same stance as the woman beneath him was. Eren wrenched the hood off the girl’s head, revealing onyx hair as smooth as a spider’s silk. He tore the scarf from around her neck, feeling that the cotton surrounding his fingers had a very familiar sense to it.

He gazed at her beautiful, pale face, right into her dark eyes and just before he had time to whisper her name, Eren heard a growl in his ear, “Get your filthy hands off my fucking cousin.”

Though he’d only heard it once, Eren could recognize that voice from anywhere. A sweet yet gravelly tone laced with defiance. Eren turned and saw that the man with tar hair, malevolent eyes, and gorgeous body had an arrow aimed right at his head.

With bright eyes, Eren smiled, “Levi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who's wondering, my tumblr is iscoutregiment57, and I'll hopefully have more art on this by the end of the week


End file.
